


Your Dear Image

by lena_hope



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Canon Divergent, Emotions, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_hope/pseuds/lena_hope
Summary: Vincent's feelings towards Ada Vessalius throughout the story.





	Your Dear Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrotcouple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcouple/gifts).

> This is the second gift for my lovely mom, Sunny <3 Happy birthday once more! I loveeeeeeeeee youuuuuuu!

G ossip between ladies of high social status is the one constant of all tea parties. Their interest lies in Vincent Nightray, and because of this, every single person insists on sharing their opinion of him. The ones _lucky_ enough to have dated him once keep their silence when the topic around this nobleman arises. No matter how many times Vincent attends to these obnoxious parties, his opinion about the opposite sex never changes. Women are poisonous. Women are spiders ready to attack him whenever he gets distracted. He smiles at them but his eyes darken.

At some point, Lady Ada comes into his life with her green eyes full of admiration and an innocent, genuine smile. Vincent feels sick to his stomach whenever he has to be with her. His peaceful routine is disturbed by their dates. Many nights, the image of this woman haunts him. But he has to keep going on with the plan, it is his priority.

Endure, endure, endure.

Lady Ada, the representation of an angel. Vincent Nightray, the devil disguised into a nobleman with a friendly smile.

How foolish of him to believe that this lady is a little lamb! The moment he witnesses her other side, his eyes grow wide. She is a spider like the others. She is disgusting like the others. She is no angel, but a witch.

_ I hate you! _

_ _

Vincent wishes to let it all out when they meet after that night.

_ You disgust me! _

_ _

Another thing he wants to convey. But he chooses the sweetest words to talk with her, to hold her hand gently, and to occasionally kiss her cheek.

Sooner or later, he will cease their meetings and he will regain his freedom.

He will die and make his brother cheerful again.

Lady Ada will forget about his existence.

Everyone will get a happy ending.

Even him.

***o***

Oh, how unfortunate he cannot erase himself from this world anymore and wipe away all his sins!

Vincent Nightray stands on his wobbly feet, mismatched eyes frozen in the past and his lips are trembling. One look at his hands and he sees blood. He lets them down, wipes them on his clothes.

Wipes, wipes, wipes.

The blood remains and he screams.

The Queen of Hearts laughs at his misery and her voice reverberates in his ears.

Vincent barely registers Ada’s words, barely notices her approaching, barely replies.

_ She will die, _ he thinks.  _ Because of me _ . What is another murder on his hands?

But the woman stands firm, courage present in her eyes, and Vincent’s mind empties. When she embraces him, he can feel her warmth and her soul.

No one has ever given protection to him before. His surroundings blur and he almost chokes on his words.

_ Can I remain in your arms forever? _ A childish thought rises on his mind and he cannot believe it for a moment. But his shoulders are light, his heart is at ease, and the hands holding him are gentle.

Vincent leans his head on hers to enjoy her brightness.

***o***

The more they walk into the past, the more he realizes the differences between them. She is the warmth and the healing he does not deserve. She is someone whose life he does not wish to destroy. He smiles but his eyes are itching. Vincent squeezes her hand, then pulls her into his arms.

“I… I never loved you.” He says and at that moment, he knows her heart is shattering. “You were always a pain in the neck and I just wanted you out of my sight.” His eyes are downcast, he avoids watching her face when he pushes her to a safer place.

“Goodbye, Lady Ada.” Vincent lifts his head and notices her shocked expression. The smile on his lips cannot hide the pain in his chest.

_ She is safe now. This is for the best. _

***o***

Vincent leans his head on the tree, gazing over the figure of Lady Ada and her husband chatting. He hears her light giggle and sees the other man's kindness.

_ She’ll be alright _ . He thinks smiling, and his heart is heavy again. Gilbert has told her Vincent was dead so he has no right to show in her life anymore. So he leaves and takes with him the image of her joyous marriage. Vincent holds onto the calming atmosphere surrounding her.

***o***

Years pass by and he returns to Reveil in search of someone his master wishes to meet. Vincent crosses through the crowd of country people while gazing forward.

He pauses in front of a stall selling pieces of apple pie. “I’ll take two.” After he buys them, Vincent continues his walk.

The memory of Lady Ada and their date comes to his mind, and he smiles.

A child bumps into him so he stops, turning around to see a little boy on the ground rubbing his forehead. His mismatched eyes stare at the brown-haired child.

“Ah! I’m sorry, mister!” The little boy’s hand falls, revealing some familiar green eyes.

For a moment, Vincent freezes. Then he blinks, smiles, and extends one of his hands towards the child in order to pull him up. 

“Be more careful next time.” His voice is calm even though his heart is racing.

The child bows his head and nods. Vincent chuckles. After so many years, children are still a handful for him! The little boy’s stomach growls and the nobleman ceases his amusement.

“Oh, are you hungry?”

The child’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush. “A little bit… But I need to get back to mommy.”

“I see.” Vincent grabs one of his apple pie pieces and hands it to him. “It’s very delicious.”

The child hesitates, but Vincent does not retreat his hand so he eventually grabs it and smiles.

“Thank you, mister.”

“Asa!” A woman’s voice calls out and the little boy turns away, running towards the crowd in search of her.

Vincent's heart beats faster. After a moment, he vanishes, taking the image of this child and placing it into his heart near Lady Ada’s image.

He wonders if he could have raised a child as well, but deep down he knows it would have been impossible.

A picture of Lady Ada with her husband and Asa smiling under a tree flashes in front of his eyes. He is not part of her future and he will never be. But the peaceful expression that woman has is enough to give him the strength to move forward.

  
  



End file.
